


wink and wave

by Lilacgillian



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Episode: S01e01 pilot coda, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Iris Blake(mentioned), M/M, TK is a flirt, but we stan, carlos is flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacgillian/pseuds/Lilacgillian
Summary: Michelle violates her restraining order, again. Carlos has to take her to work
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 199





	wink and wave

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something else? Wack. Anyways! I had this thought of a different first meeting and I posted it on tumblr @wowzawoza. So yeah, enjoy! Not beta read.
> 
> Also,,,, I know the title is really bad. I apologize.

“Hey, can you just drop me at work? My shift starts in twenty minutes,” Michelle spoke, looking out of the backseat window. She had gotten arrested for violating her restraining order, again. Carlos had arrested her, again. 

Carlos stole a quick glance at Michelle, rolling his eyes slightly, “I’m not a Uber.”

“I wasn’t gonna tip.” 

The rest of the ride to the 126 was comfortably silent, even if both Carlos and Michelle were thinking about the things they said about Iris. Carlos missed Iris too, they were friends, always had been. But he knew he couldn’t let he disappearance dictate his life, he just held hope that maybe they’d find her one day. 

He let his mind wander to other things as he got closer to the firehouse. He had a lot of paperwork due when he got back to the station. He absolutely loathed paperwork.

Carlos pulled up outside the 126 about ten minutes before Michelle’s shift was due to start. He cut the engine, looking at the building. He hadn’t see it since it was remodeled and the new crew made it their home. The outside looked roughly the same, just some new paint and new signs. 

“Earth to Carlos, I’m still in cuffs,” Michelle’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Carlos quickly got out of his patrol car, grabbing her purse and rounding to the other side to let of the be vehicle. He opened the door, letting Michelle step out as he got the keys to the cuffs. Once she was standing she turned, allowing him to unlock them and take them off. 

“Thanks, Carlos. Care to walk me in?”

“How could I ever say no to you, Michelle,” he laughed, tucking the cuffs back into a pocket his belt. “Lead the way, this isn’t exactly my territory you know.” 

Michelle laughed, taking his elbow and pulling him towards one of the big sliding garage style doors. He looked around, taking in how clean and pristine everything was. The remodeling had knocked out quite a few new windows and even given Michelle’s team a new spot for the ambulance.

Looking around some more he noticed a very fancy looking espresso machine and very very attractive man standing behind it. The man in question had dark, black hair, a sharp jaw, and a straight nose. He was making a face at the machine, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. 

Carlos had forgotten about Michelle in favor of staring at the man. He assumed she had left to get ready for her shift anyways. He let his eyes roam down the man a bit, noticing the name badge his chest reading TK Strand in stark, white letters. 

Carlos hadn’t noticed TK looking up until he caught his eyes. TK had the most striking green eyes Carlos had ever seen, or maybe the only green eyes he had ever seen. He wasn’t complaining either way. A smirk passed TK’s lips as he winked. Actually fucking winked at Carlos. Carlos’ mouth ran dry, a blush crawling up his neck onto his cheeks as he lifted his hand in a pitiful wave. 

As soon as Carlos’ hand dropped, hitting his hip he was turning on his heel and making a beeline for his patrol car. Not even bothering to say goodbye to Michelle, he’d text her later. He was much too embarrassed to spend a second more in that firehouse. As he got into his car he took a deep breath, running his hands over his face. He had made a complete fool of himself. Sighing to himself, he started the engine. 

As Carlos pulled onto the road Michelle watched him, a smirk playing at her lips. She wasn’t expecting the interaction between him and TK to happen, but it was entertaining to say the least. 

“Who was that?” TK asked as he sidled up beside her, espresso in hand. 

“That; is the best officer in Travis County and my best friend, Carlos Reyes.”


End file.
